Cierro mis ojos
by KittyEvey
Summary: Jane es tímida y dominada por sus inseguridades, ¿qué hará Maura al respecto? Clasificada M por ser una historia romántica entre dos mujeres adultas. ¡Disfruten! :)


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Este es un auto- regalo de Navidad (hacía mucho no escribía, y me gusta hacerlo), y va dedicado especialmente a Cecilis, porque fue quien propuso la canción para esta historia. Es una canción interpretada por Raphael, y que si escuchan bien la letra, comprenderán que en su momento (60's / 70´s) pudo haber escandalizado a más de alguna persona ;)_

_Espero la disfruten, y ¡felices fiestas de fin de año!_

**Cierro mis ojos**

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Llego antes que mi novia detective a su departamento. ¡Dios! Cómo me duelen los pies después de haber estado parada revisando tres cadáveres en la morgue del precinto. Me tumbo en el sillón, a lo largo, recargando mi cabeza en un cojín pegado al descansabrazos; cierro mis ojos, y aunque no me lo propuse, me quedo dormida. Siento un pequeño roce en mi nariz, y luego tus dedos largos acomodan un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja. Abro mis ojos y estás ahí, muy cerca de mí, enrojeces, tímida, te retiras para darme espacio mientras me incorporo. La verdad, no quiero que me des ese espacio, quiero que me beses y te jalo hacía mí. Al principio te resistes, tu cuello se tensa y tus manos se paralizan en las mías, pero al sentir el amor que siento por ti a través de mis labios, te relajas y correspondes mis besos.

Después de una deliciosa cena italiana, me ofrezco para ayudar a Jane a recoger la cocina, pero en esta ocasión se niega, tuvimos una jornada larga, tres casos que dictaminar en un día, es mucho trabajo, aunque hayan sido causas relativamente comunes y sencillas de identificar.

Mientras hago mi rutina nocturna, reflexiono en lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas, la primera vez que estuve con Jane fue algo fantástico, entendió muy bien lo que necesitaba y comenzó a aprender lo que me gusta, pero, ¡son varios días en donde solamente nos besamos y abrazamos! A veces es frustrante desearnos tanto y que ella se quede paralizada por sus miedos.

Como Jane tarda recogiendo la cocina, el cansancio me vence, y me adormilo en la cama esperándola. Perdí la noción del tiempo, abro los ojos cuando percibo el contacto de su mano con mi brazo; su rostro está frente al mío, a poca distancia, mira con atención mi pecho, que sube y baja rítmicamente, la pillo entre abriendo los labios, me pregunto curiosa qué imaginará viendo mi busto. Yo tengo bastantes ideas de lo que su boca podría hacer en el área que observa. No se percata que la veo hasta que sonrío y le lanzo un beso a distancia; identifico en sus ojos deseo, deseo que se esconde en una sonrisa tímida cuando cobra conciencia que la observo.

Mi cuerpo la desea, reacciona a sus miradas atentas, y aunque hemos avanzado poco a poco, ruego porque me tenga en sus brazos con más frecuencia, desearía desterrar su pánico de estar conmigo de manera más íntima. Sin perder mi sonrisa, acaricio su rostro; las yemas de mis dedos recorren sus labios, suspiro. Besa mis nudillos, mientras mi mente trabaja para resolver el problema.

Tomo su mano, obligo a que sus dedos recorran mi rostro, y luego, los paso por mis párpados para cerrarlos.

- ¿Qué haces Maur?

Me pregunta curiosa, un tanto desconcertada. Se me ocurre algo para comenzar a trabajar en sus inseguridades.

- Cierro mis ojos, para que tú, no sientas ningún miedo…

Guío su mano por mi cuello, sus dedos, todavía temerosos recorren la base; así comencé la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, el recuerdo de esa primera vez, me hace sentir segura. Desdoblo sus dedos para que toda su palma paseé por mi busto, y sepa que mis senos son del tamaño perfecto para amoldarse a sus manos.

- Maura…

Suspira con voz entrecortada. Eso es buena señal. Muerdo mis labios para que mi sonrisa no parezca burlona ni triunfal, podría asustarse, y no quiero que retire su mano de mi cuerpo.

- Cierro mis ojos, para escuchar, con suspiros, lo mucho que me quieres.

Su otra mano se aventura, posándose en mi torso, bajando lentamente hasta el filo de mi camisa de seda, la levanta un poco para tocar la piel desnuda. Traga saliva, lo puedo escuchar, está muy cerca de mi cuerpo.

- Eres tan hermosa…

Susurra. Mi plan está resultando.

- Podría mirarte horas y horas, dormida…

- Sí, imagina que estoy dormida, quiero que me quieras libremente.

Su respiración se agita un poco más.

- Te deseo tanto Maura, estás esculpida en mármol…

Sus manos ya no dudan, comienzan a pasear por debajo de la tela de seda, percibo que se mueve en la cama para estar más cómoda. Aunque me sorprende, me obligo a permanecer con los ojos cerrados mientras desnuda mi torso. No la veo, pero noto que se detiene para observarme, intentar grabarse mi imagen. Se acerca y con reverencia, besa mis manos y mi frente. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir calor por la cercanía de su aliento a mi piel. Su nariz se anida entre el lóbulo y el cuello, y de ahí, baja suave, respirando el olor de mi piel entre mis senos, hasta el hueco de mi ombligo. Ya no hay temblores en sus manos ni en su voz. Comienza a dejar atrás sus temores, su boca me da besos sonoros por todo el torso; sus dedos corren libremente por mi piel, se ha decidido a conocer cada curva de mi cuerpo. Deseo más contacto, no puedo evitar moverme para acercarme lo más posible a ella. La sensación de triunfo fue completa cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, tomando el filo del pantalón de seda. Sin esfuerzo alguno baja la pieza de ropa, junto con la ropa interior, torturándome en cada tramo de mis piernas con su aliento.

- …cada parte de tu cuerpo, tan perfecta, tan bien formada...

Habla como si no la escuchara, pero mi cuerpo responde espontáneo a su voz, a su piel rozando la mía. Aunque no la veo, mis sentidos perciben la intensidad de su mirada. Con un sonido sordo supe que mi ropa estaba en algún lugar fuera de la cama. Estoy totalmente expuesta. Hace una pausa. Mi cuerpo llora por ella, la distancia me mata. Decido que no voy a esperar más, y prácticamente, sin vergüenza alguna, suplico.

- No pares, Jane, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, no te miraré, hasta que tú me lo pidas, amor.

Pierdo toda conciencia al sentir sus labios chocando con los míos, y el calor de mi cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, ¡gracias por leer mis historias! KEy :)_


End file.
